Telephone Tag
by Saotome-sama
Summary: A short kind of sad story that I feel has a happy ending, but I'll leave that choice up to you.


Telephone Tag  
  
Rumiko Takahashi created Nodoka and the world she lives in.  
  
  
  
Slowly my cab begins to pull up to our home. "Our home" What a joke. It hasn't been "our home" in over ten years. Luckily the driver noticed my need for silence. Either that or he noticed the covered blade on my lap.  
  
If not the first the later always seems to get me the peace I need.  
  
I truly don't think I would have handled it well if he had asked how I was doing.  
  
I can feel myself starting to perform the well-practiced ritual. I already have the exact amount ready to give the driver. After my fourth trip from the Dojo, I knew by heart how much this, and all the other useless trips would cost me.  
  
A part of me wants to get back in the cab and return to the Dojo. But I know that's not what he wants. How are they doing? Is the boy well? How are you doing? These are the questions that plague me. Each time I stand outside watching, waiting until the cab leaves. Part of me hopping that I could have the courage to get back in the cab and go back to wait for them.  
  
I can feel the tears begging to form around my eyes.  
  
"NO."  
  
I quietly say to my self. I will not succumb to these feelings. Pushing back the emptiness I reach for the key that will let me into "our home". SURPRISE. WELCOME HOME. WE'RE BACK AND WE'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN. I can almost hear them saying it as I open the door. I can feel my heart stop as I open the door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Except for the lights I left on for security the house is dark. Except for the noises from "our home" it's silent. Except for the ache in my heart the house is empty. No Darling, No Ranma.  
  
It's been over ten years scene Genma took Ranma away on that training trip. "Our home" has never been the same scene. My father would kill me if he saw as I threw my katana on to the western style couch. I don't care. I must get to the kitchen.  
  
I can see the flashing on the answering machine. One message. With every ounce of strength I have left I press the play button with a trembling hand.  
  
"HI DEAR, IT'S ME GENMA. SOUN TOLD ME HOW WE JUST MISSED YOU AGAIN. I'M  
  
SORRY, WE SEEM TO HAVE THE WORST LUCK DON'T WE? GIVE US A LITTLE WARNING NEXT TIME. I WON'T PLAN A TRAINING TRIP AT THAT TIME. I REALLY AM SORRY ABOUT THIS. CALL WHEN YOU GET THIS MESSAGE. REMEMBER I LOVE Y…"(Beep)  
  
It takes every ounce of discipline I have to not throw the damn thing. Every time it's the same thing Genma and Ranma always seem to be on a training trip when I drop buy. One that is always supposes to last a week or so. Each time I go home they got back early, just missing me. Each time there's always a message from Genma saying to call. Each time I do they're both doing earns for the Tendos.  
  
Each time...  
  
Each time...  
  
I can feel my hand reaching for the phone. A part of me wants to continue the circle. Another part wants to do something else. What, I'm not sure but it want's to do something. Before a few months ago Ranma use to call me twice, some times three times a week. Any time Ranma learned a new move, he was on the phone telling me. He was always so excited about the training.  
  
I can still remember him telling me about his little friend Ukyo. I wanted to meet that young boy so bad. He was Ranma's best friend. Even after all the other times he called, Ranma never mentioned another friend to me.  
  
One time, I can remember laughing at how serious he was taking a challenge from a boy name Ryoga. He was talking as if his entire life depended on that fight. Genma had said he had seen that boy fight before, and that he was good, but not quite as good as Ranma. Genma was always so proud of Ranma.  
  
The last time I talked to ether of them was the night Genma called and said he was taking Ranma to a Jusenkyo Training Ground. I haven't spoken to them seance.  
  
That next night I got a strange phone call. It was about two in the morning when the phone rang. Over the line, I heard a girl in hysterics she was absolutely panicked. The way the girl spoke left me wondering about her even to this day. That girl reminded me so much of Ranma that night... I haven't been able to sleep peacefully since that night.  
  
"MOTHER?"  
  
That was the only thing the girl said before the line went dead. In the background I could hear the sounds of some beast growling. More often then not I have had horrible nightmares about Ranma being attacked buy some animal. Trying to get my help but never being able to contact me. If I don't see, or even speak to Ranma soon I believe I will go insane.  
  
My hand begins the next phase of the ritual. I barely think, as my fingers dial the number to the Tendo Dojo. So, what will my husband and son be doing now? As the phone rings I'm forced to remember that strange girl. She only had time for one word, but she touched me. I was so scared for Ranma and Genma after that. It sounds silly even to me, but someday I hope to speak to that girl again. I just want to see if she's OK, and maybe to tell her that everything will turn out fine.  
  
"HELLO, KASUMI THIS IS MISS SAOTOME IS MY HUSBAND OR RANMA  
  
THERE?"  
  
.....  
  
"OH I SEE. WOULD YOU PLEASE TELL THEM I CALLED."  
  
.....  
  
"THANK YOU KASUMI, AND GOOD NIGHT."  
  
As I hang up the phone I'm once again feeling disgusted at myself for thinking things would be different this time. Like each of the other times I let myself build up a hope one of them would be there. After the second try I should have realized something was going on. I should have realized they didn't want to talk to me.  
  
With a regret that has eaten to my bones I put the receiver back in place. I stand there for just a moment before I do something new. I take the phone off the hook.  
  
I will regret this come morning. That I already know, but I'll feel even worse if I don't. I hate myself for this but it's true I've given up hope of talking to Genma again. I know he'll never call. I also know he'll never let Ranma call.  
  
By taking the phone off the hook I've eliminated the possibility of their call. Come tomorrow morning I'll wonder if they tried to call. I won't have the machine to tell me if they did. I'll feel guilty, but the fact they may have tried to call will give me hope.  
  
I think... I pray  
  
Almost as if I'm trapped in an ethereal state I drift out of the kitchen. I feel like a ghost as I drift through "our home". Almost as if it was calling me I find myself next to the pit Genma dug to teach Ranma the Cat-Fist. Of course he never told me about it, until the day I brought home that kitten for Ranma. I could have killed Genma with my bare hands as we chased Ranma up and down the street. If Ranma hadn't come to me on his own...  
  
I can't finish the memory. The tears that always come with it are too painful. Those tears start to form with out my consent. I guess this is what Genma meant that I would have an unmanly influence on Ranma. The irony isn't lost on me.  
  
Though I hate to do it I know that I am slowly working my way to the photo album. I can't remember how many times I've flipped through this book, and to make matters worse I'm only going to look at one picture.  
  
I still feel bad about doing it but the first time I visited the Tendos; Kasumi showed me around the house. When we went into Akane's room I noticed a picture of Ranma sticking out of one of her schoolbooks. It was the first time I had seen Ranma in ten years. Not to sound vain but Ranma looks so much like me. My knees almost went out from under me. I kept that face which says I'm doing fine the entire visit. As soon as I got into the cab I took out that picture that I had taken, and started to cry. That picture now takes up the majority of my free time.  
  
At first I was unbelievably happy when I found out about Ranma's attraction to Akane. When Kasumi told me about the Cat-Fist incident, it took every ounce of self-control not to start cheering.  
  
I asked Genma to never show Ranma the manual where he had got the Cat-Fist training from. The manual told how a victim of the Cat-Fist training will only allow a truly loved one to approach. At first only our elderly neighbor or myself could calm Ranma when he became a cat. Now I hear Akane can even control him when he's a cat!  
  
To be honest I felt sorry for Ranma, for a while. Soon after I found out about Ranma attraction to Akane I found out who she loved. Reality snatches me back from the dream. If the photo wasn't covered in plastic my tears would have ruined it. My eyes are dry, puffy, and icy. I hate to admit it but I like this feeling. It let's me know that a part of me is still alive.  
  
Slamming the book shut I finally get up, to go to bed. As I walk across the room I once again see the television set. Every time I see one I think of Akane and her true love. At first I was very upset about the whole thing. I was angered that the girl Ranma loved, loved someone else. At first I refused to admit it, to be honest I think I chose to ignore it.  
  
I can still see it perfectly. We were all in the Tendo living room watching television. Well most of us. I was sitting more in the back then the others, nether ever noticing that I could see them. Whenever she thought no one was looking Akane would steal a glance at her cousin Ranko. Ranko was also taking longing glances at Akane.  
  
At first with the way they fought, I thought it was a form of sibling rivalry. My next guess was they where both attracted to Ranma. I didn't realize what was going on until one day when Akane and Ranko had a particularly bad fight. Akane came home in tears, soon after a bruised Ranko came running through the doors.  
  
Latter that night when Akane was practicing outside. I found Ranko. Well I won't say spying on her, because that would take away from what Ranko was really doing. Anyone with a soul would have seen that Ranko was watching the girl she loved. A cold shiver ran down my back. I recognized the look! It was the same one Genma use to look at me with.  
  
I had thought Akane had feelings for Ranma because of the photo. But now I undeniably, found her looking at Ranko. It made my skin crawl, but Akane had the same look I use to give Genma. They were the looks Genma and I use to share before we admitted out true feeling to each other. I knew when I saw those looks, Akane and Ranko would be together in the end. At first I was extremely mad. Because of the Cat-fist, I knew Ranma loved Akane! While she was in love with someone else! But, it really no longer bothers me.  
  
While I take a shortcut through the kitchen, as if just to spit me, my hand flies on it's own accord to the stack of brochures. I don't know why but from somewhere deep with-in me I began to laugh as I stoop over to pick up the Jusenkyo ads. Yes I know all about the Nyannichuan and Shoniichuan, Mr. Panda indeed.  
  
After the phone calls stopped I did all the investigating on Jusenkyo I could. I truly don't care about the curses, but Genma does. My Genma may not be the brightest of men, or even the most honorable. One thing though he has yet to break a promise to me. I know this! Genma would rather die then ever let me down. Either that, or he's afraid of my blade, as I said it is one or the other.  
  
The tears have stopped when I restack the ads. Part of it is funny I'll admit. The thought of Akane and Ranko use to drive me crazy. Now I know everything will be fine in the end. As I walk by the phone the hope that Genma has tried to call gets to be too much so I put the phone back on the hook.  
  
Ring  
  
My heart stops again.  
  
Ring  
  
Is it them.  
  
Ring  
  
Genma or Ranma please.  
  
"HELLO SAOTOME RESIDENTS."  
  
.....  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Well any ways, thank you for reading.  
  
Saotome-sama  
  
12-31-98  
  
As always, C&C are requested, and wanted. Please keep in mind this was written about two years ago, but if you liked Telephone Tag let me know. If not, tell me what I did wrong. Another question to you, how did I do with the First person perspective? I've never felt that comfortable with it and was wondering how I did.  
  
  
  
4/8/02  
  
Wow, I can't believe I had written this one so long ago. 


End file.
